


sing me a lullaby, sleep by my side tonight

by pvwork



Series: listen to the voices in your brain [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sunday morning, Mako Mori wakes up and stretches her arms above her head, yawning luxuriously all the while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me a lullaby, sleep by my side tonight

On Sunday morning, Mako Mori wakes up and stretches her arms above her head, yawning luxuriously all the while. 

Sunlight is streaming in through her open curtains and she guesses it must be around mid-morning by now. The light is a perfect, creamy yellow and spreads evenly across her lumpy sheets. 

Raleigh is curved against her hip, his ribs press into her thighs with each breath and his head is a heavy weight on her stomach but she can appreciate the way that it grounds her. She likes the way his hair tickles her belly where her sleep shirt is hiked up. She likes Raleigh's steady presence, always around, patient and kind and empathetic to a fault.

Chuck is asleep on the bed across the room, sprawled spread eagle and looking awfully young, like he could sleep through anything and everything without a single worry. 

Mako cards her hands through Raleigh's blond hair, making tufts stick out at odd angles in the process. He wakes with a snort and a start and nearly tumbles off the bed, but Mako grabs him in time to keep him from falling. 

"I'm going to get dressed and start on breakfast. We should have breakfast together." 

Raleigh mumbles a sleepy 'yes'. Mako estimates she has five minutes to get dressed and then ten more minutes to start a pot of coffee before Raleigh and Chuck come stumbling into the kitchen and force her to sit down with a cup of tea and the morning's paper while they bicker over the best way to cook bacon because 'you damn people from insert-country-of-origin don't know how to do anything, least of all how to cook a proper breakfast'. 

She picks up one of Raleigh's long sleeved tees to wear, grabs a pair of Chuck's pants, cinching her belt tight, rolling up the cuffs over her ankles. She puts on fluffy green socks that go up to mid-calf too. Lastly, she puts on black leather gloves and a necklace with a little bell charm on the silver chain, chiming in time with her steps as she walks out of the bedroom.

As Mako prepares coffee and gets the paper, she knows that Raleigh is probably lazily rolling off the edge of her bed, stumbling those precious few feet to Chuck's bed and smooshing the breath out of him by landing on top of him with a heavy 'oomph' and waking him very abruptly. It's the only way to wake Chuck really. 

Chuck will be out of breath, a little confused, maybe a little angry, and then he'll get cranky, so Raleigh will kiss him stupid. Collectively, they will complain about morning breath when they finally break apart. 

Their adventures in the bathroom will be hilarious. Someone always comes out with bruises, and not of the sexy variety. The bathroom of Mako's apartment is _small_ and not made for two very tall men with broad shoulders and morning scruff that needs to be shaved _at the same time_ in the tiny mirror and over the same shallow sink. 

Her boys can be really dense sometimes. 

She adores them so. 

Raleigh comes out in a pair of sweats and a ratty undershirt. Chuck is wearing nothing except a pair of basketball shorts, be they his own, Raleigh's, or Mako's is up for questioning. 

They mutter at each other, pushing and shoving. The collection of dog tags hanging around Chuck's neck makes a noise like wind chimes every time he moves. Mako makes way for them, moving with her cup of tea and her newspaper to the dining room table. As she squeezes by, she touches Chuck on the cheek with one gloved hand, and he smiles back, dimples appearing in the most endearing way. Mako wipes away some shaving cream still on his neck. 

Raleigh is making toast and Chuck has just finished off his first cup of coffee for the day. It is then that Chuck gets out one of the many, many rolls of saran wrap found throughout the apartment, tears off a good length of it, and walks over the Mako, placing the plastic wrap between their lips when he moves in to give her a good morning kiss. 

It's slow, easy, at odds with Chuck, and Mako likes this part of the day best, the beginning, because Chuck is so pliable and Raleigh has still got all this enthusiasm for the upcoming day and she finds herself feeling incredibly hopeful despite everything. 

Chuck kisses the way some people write poetry, thoughtful, halting at times, but engaging, and Mako appreciates that. 

Setting the plate of toast down at the table, Raleigh leans in and smoothes his hand down the curve of Chuck's spine. He turns away from Mako and collides with Raleigh, lips smashing together and hands fisting into his shirt. Raleigh is unyielding, giving as good as he takes, tongue and teeth clashing and Mako sits back and sips her green tea, watching her boys fight in the loving way that boys in love with unforgiving manners are wont to do. Chuck doesn't treat Raleigh with the same kind of tender nostalgia he holds for his childhood sweetheart.

She's loves them so much it's getting on ridiculous. 

When she puts down her cup of tea, Raleigh is leaning down, tasting of her mint toothpaste they share and the stupid cinnamon flavored stuff that Chuck insists on and coffee. Fresh. She puts a hand at the back of his neck and lets him tell her how much he loves being here, next to her and living her life with her and being partners at their pastry shop and fighting crime and being alive together, heart beats singing to the same pulse of the same metronome. 

Raleigh's got full lips, made for biting and filthy, filthy kisses that make Mako want to spend the day in bed and never leave. 

"Are you done with breakfast?" Chuck asks in a strangled voice. 

Mako looks at him thoughtfully. 

"Depends on what you mean by breakfast."


End file.
